Cloudfall
"Not everyone is as bad as you think of them as; you were always just a bit stubborn, Cloudfall. You believed in your opinions and were never hasty to change them. You held grudges like your opinions, Cloudfall. You would've made an amazing leader." ~ Flowerstar ''to ''Cloudfall. Cloudfall is a light gray she-cat with white patches and a black muzzle. She is sweet, caring, but she can have a sharp tongue when annoyed. ---- General Information ---- History Cloudfall is first seen (as far as the roleplay goes) hunting close by the main river in RoseClan territory, when she hears a splash. Curious and perplexed, she follows the sound to find a black tom by the river; she asks if he's fishing. He replies that he's just thinking, and she offers him her mouse, which he takes. Cloudfall mumbles a 'goodbye', before telling him to meet her at the same spot the next day, at sun high. With that, she runs gracefully back to camp. On the way back, she catches a mouse, and as she enters camp she leaves it in the fresh-kill pile before going off to teh warriors den. The next day, after dreaming of catching lots of prey, Cloudfall finds herself restless and goes off on a walk, knowing nobody will miss her small absence. She goes out to the river and watches the water, perking her ears as she hears Shadow, the black tom from before, crawling out of a hollow tree; her heart leaps. She says Shadow, but he seems to vanish, causing her to pace along the edge of the tree, repeating his name over and over again in a whisper. Cloudfall bolts down-river when she scents a fear scent, and finds Nightkit drowning. The white and gray she-cat hurls herself after him as he sinks deeper into the river water. She swims into teh stronger part of the current and grabs his scruff, but finds herself yowling for help as the river slowly attempts to drive her under. Cloudfall looks at the bank to see Shadow, and screams for him to help her. He stands up and runs over while Nightmare, a cat from behind, pulls Cloudfall onto shore. Shadow approaches her and asks her harshly why she almost drowned; Cloudfall seems to ignore hm and whips around, yelling at Nightmare for not letting her save NIghtkit. After yelling at the tom, she looks back at Shadow, and exclaims how good it is to see him again; Shadow replies with the same, then says he'll have to keep track of his overly-friendly sister, Mint. Her eyes lit up, and she swipes a paw over Shadow's head; she brings it back and giggles. They playfully argue before Shadow runs off and Cloudfall gives chase with a laugh; Cloudfall put on a face of mock offense, then darted after him. "Come back here, you, you, you...CAT!!!" Cloudfall tehn ends up getting stuck in a hole. Worried, she begins to call out for help, when Shadow appears and sticks a branch down to help. However, he then slips and falls into teh tunnel himself, but still has the branch firmly grasped in his paws. Cloudfall rushes to his side, and they both agree to not stay too far apart from eachother to avoid getting lost; she takes the lead and blushes as she runs away, leavign Shadow oblivious to her liking of him. Cloudfall finds a hole in the tunnel and crawls thorugh (due to her smaller size) and pulls Shadow out with her. The two scamper back to camp, only for her to find out she had been mentored an apprentice, Mintpaw (Shadow's sister.) She calls for Mintpaw and the two have a conversation, Mintpaw clearly aware of her mentor's crush on her own brother. Cloudfall and her apprentice set off, out of camp, and steals a smile at Shadow as she does so. The white she-cat gives Mintpaw tips on her hunting crouch, before blurting out and revealing that Tigerstrike had told her something important. Later on, Cloudfall is seen helping Shadow to the medicine cat den after a fight with a rogue. She prompts the medicine cat if he'll be alright, which Moonecho, the medicine cat, respondes with 'yes'. When the black tom recovers, Cloudfall jumps to her paws to greet him, before brushing a rose into his nest while blushing. She stammers that she'll go get fresh-kill, but stops as she hears every cat calling Twiligthstorm's name. Cloudfall temporarly joins in and looks for her apprentice. She finds her apprentice, Mintpaw, and tells her that she did what she told her to. Cloudfall's gaze then catches a rogue, Thorn, walking into camp, and she bolts after him, yelling at him about why he's here. He ignores her and keeps trotting towards Flowerstar's den; while her narrowed gaze follows him, she finds herself padding towards the medicine cat den to check on Shadow. The white she-cat swallows down her anxiety and tells Shadow that he's recovering, and he nods, only to quietly breathe that he loves her too. Cloudfall whispers a thank you to Mintpaw before trotting out of camp to wash away her dizzyness; on the border she finds a kittypet. She quickly climbs a tree and sits there, seeing that the kittypet is hunting on their territory. The white and black she-cat crouches and as the kittypet passes, she jumps and lands on the kittypet's shoulders. The two begin fighting, until the kittypet finally breaks away and runs. Cloudfall stops and stares at her bloody paws, realizing what she's done, and hopelessly calls after the kittypet. After slowing down, Cloudfall approaches the kittypet. After a quick conversation, he reveals that his name is Patches, and after catching Mintpaw's scent, goes to distract the apprentice. After she foinds her apprentice, Cloudfall questions her on why she's here, and, after a pause, if it's about Shadow and the rose. Mintpaw responds that she should go back to camp "like a good apprentice" and leaves. Cloudfall impatiently waits, before calling down Patches and, once again, telling him to stay. She runs after Mintpaw. Cloudfall runs back to camp and sees Shadow, promptly running up to him. She tells him that she needs to tell him something; Shadow tilts his head and asks what she needs. Cloudfall looks around before nervously asking if he'll be her mate.